Going Home
by AdamiRose
Summary: Severus and Minerva's daughter Kathryn is in an accident while flying, and Kathryn is going home.


A/N: OK, here's the background on this. I was sleeping peacefully this morning (the very early morning of January 18, 2011) when I was woke up to a plot bunny with the "REALLY BIG you're going to write this story NOW" stick in hand. A plot bunny that I might add was happily beating me over the head with the stick loaded with this idea. Said bunny wouldn't stop until I woke up from a totally unrelated dream and wrote. So be warned. it's 7:06 am on the same day, I've already e-mailed this to a group I belong to and No. there has been no beta to this. All mistakes are mine (and the bunny who was intent on giving me a concussion.)

Going Home.

The second year Slytherin girl lay in a hospital bed when her father rushed to her side, having just heard the news via page. He'd dismissed his 7th year advanced potions class and ran all the way from his dungeon classroom.

"Poppy, what is it? What happened? Is she going to be alright?" he slammed the door open, asking questions as he strode across the room.

"Severus." the mediwitch said, turning to face him. Please calm down. Kathryn was in an accident on the quidditch pitch. She was hit by a microburst and knocked off her broom from very high up. Her team mates tried to catch her but..." she shook her head."As for your other questions, Severus I..." again she shook her head, this time she turned and Severus could hear a small sniffle.

Realization dawned on the Potions Master."where is she Poppy?" I have o be with her. And where's Niva? Is she already here?"

Poppy nodded her head and pointed to the small private room that was used for staff when they were ill. Severus could see Poppy's body shake slightly as though she were crying. He gave a terse "thank you" and ran in to the room.

"Hey Princess." he said, seeing both his wife look up and their daughter turn her head towards the door as he rushed in.

"Hey daddy." the girl replied weakly."I'm sorry." she said, looking away towards the wall.

He covered the distance of the small room in two and a half strides. "No princess. It's not your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen. You know that." he said, kneeling on the cold hard floor next to the little girl's bed, taking her small hand in his much larger one. He could feel how cold her hand was and how weak her grip was when she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks daddy." she said. Turning to face she suddenly winced as a fit of coughing hit her. Minerva, who was sitting in a chair at the girl's bedside flew out of her seat. "Kat? What is it? Do you need me to get aunt Poppy?" she said, smoothing the girl's hair back away from her face as the coughing slowed.

Kathryn looked at her mother. "Yes please." she said weakly.

Minerva nodded and stood up. "Mummy be right back sweety." she said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder and giving a squeeze to indicate that the statement was as much to him as the girl laying in the bed. She hurried out the door, closing it on her way out.

Severus kneeled on the stone floor, holding his daughter's hand for what seemed like eternity when finally the little girl spoke. "daddy. I'm going home now." she said, giving him a weak smile.

Severus shook his head at the girl. No Kat. You have to stay here and get better. Aunt Poppy will be able to help you better if you're here."

Kathryn shook her head. "No daddy. Not that home. The Other one." she said, her voice seeming more and more weak and farther away. "I love you daddy. And tell mum I love her and didn't want her to see it. You're much stronger than mummy." the girl said, her voice now barely above a whisper. "I'll see you when you get here. Bye daddy." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Severus felt her hand go limp in his. "No. No Kat. Please don't do this. Stay with me. Poppy'll make it right." he said, squeezing her hand to try and bring her back to him. "POPPY!" he shouted, turning towards the door as the mediwitch burst through it, following not far behind was Minerva who had tears in her eyes already.

"Severus, what is it?" both women asked simultaneously.

"It's Kat. She...she... " he shook his head. He looked at his wife. "Niva, I'm so sorry. She...she said to tell you she loves you and didn't want you to see it." he was crying now. "I'm sorry. I should have..." he said, falling back off his knees, landing on his rear with a thump as his head hit the side of the chair that Minerva had previously been sitting in.

Minerva rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. She pulled her husband into a hug. "Shh." was all she said. She looked up at Poppy who just shook her head, a single tear falling from her cheek. Minerva buried her face in her husband's robes and the pair just sat there crying for what seemed like hours when they finally they heard a voice. Kathryn's voice.

Mummy. Daddy. I'm sorry I had to go, but I was needed here."

Both Severus and Minerva turned to see the form of their daughter standing in the corner opposite them. They also noted that Poppy had left the room at some point. Though that fact seemed dim and unimportant.

"Oh sweetie, you're not..." Minerva said, gesturing to the girl's ghostly state.

Kathryn laughed. "No mummy. Don't worry about that. I was just sent to give you a message. Both of you. Mum. Grand-da wanted me to tell you 'yes. Every day.'. And daddy. A nice lady who says her name is Auntie Lily wants me to tell you that she's sorry and that she forgives you and is happy you found mummy. They both wanted me to tell you that they love you and are waiting to say hello before the next trip." Kathryn smiled at her parents and waved. "I've got to go now. I love you both and will wait for you too. You'll love it here when you come." and with that the girl's image faded.

They both smiled at their daughter's attitude and the messages she delivered to them. For just a few moments their grief seemed far away. Minerva got up and transfigured the chair she'd abandoned earlier into a small love seat where they both sat, talking about the messages their daughter had delivered and eventually they moved on to the girl's various exploits and that's how Poppy found them, curled up together on the love seat, speaking softly to each other.


End file.
